Dance with me
by Sedgie
Summary: Emma et Regina ont sauvé Storybrooke; Greg et Tamara ont disparu. Pour fêter leur victoire les habitants décident de faire un bal costumé; le thème ? Fairytale Land.


**Premiere HQ postée ici. Habituée au genre SQ, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

* * *

**Pairing** : Hooked Queen

**Saison** : léger AU ne prenant pas en compte les dernières minutes de la fin de la S2.

**Résumé** : Emma et Regina ont sauvé Storybrooke, Greg et Tamara ont disparu. Pour fêter leur victoire, les habitants décident de faire un bal masqué. Le thème ? Fairytale Land.

* * *

Cette idée aurait pu paraitre stupide, et pourtant … Les habitants avaient besoin de se détendre après les derniers événements ils devaient fêter leur liberté retrouvée, des jours meilleurs, une paix restaurée, des alliances faites et bien sur, le retour du petit prince en son pays.

Après que Storybrooke fut sauvée, chacun avait regagné un semblant de normalité : la rumeur avait fait le tour de la ville bien vite : l'Evil Queen ne semblait plus être aussi Evil qu'avant. Bien entendu, les Charming avaient du attester sur leur honneur que Regina avait, elle aussi, sa place parmi eux, même si l'idée de repartir au Pays Enchanté n'était pas perdue définitivement.

En attendant, et pour détendre l'atmosphère, Snow et David avaient décidé d'organiser un bal costumé afin de célébrer leur victoire sur Greg et Tamara, introuvables depuis qu'Emma et Regina eurent réussi à désactiver le diamant.

Regina dont la réhabilitation se faisait en douceur ne pu qu'accepter lorsqu'Emma se pointa chez elle en compagnie d'Henry, la priant pour venir au bal organisé par Snow. D'abord franchement contre, puis hésitante, elle craqua finalement lorsqu'Emma sortit son dernier atout : leur fils.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans son sanctuaire, connu d'elle seule, à choisir une des tenues qu'elle affectionnait tant jusqu'à les amener avec elle à Storybrooke. Elle était là, devant son armoire en laqué noir, ouverte sur des dizaines de robes toutes plus extravagantes et affriolantes les unes que les autres.

Elle avait réussi son pari de faire oublier un tant soit peu l'Evil Queen qu'elle était, et devoir remettre une de ses fameuses tenues la ramènerait à un passé qu'elle voulait à présent derrière elle.

Mais Snow avait insisté : chaque habitant devait revêtir les costumes confectionnés évoquant leur vie au Pays Enchanté. Bien évidemment, c'est grâce à Rumple ou la Fée Bleue que certaines avaient même pu revêtir exactement leurs habits d'antan c'était le cas pour Snow, David, Rumple ou encore Belle qui ne cessait de se pâmer dans un robe tout en dorure et tulles.

Regina avait précisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide et pour cause, personne ne savait qu'elle avait emmené avec elle une partie de ses précieux biens. Elle vaqua d'une robe à une autre, flirtant de son index sur les différents tissus.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais dansé avec une de ses robes. D'ailleurs, ses robes lui permettaient à peine de se mouvoir correctement … Il faudrait qu'elle apporte quelques modifications à l'un d'elle.

Finalement, elle arrêta son choix sur une robe bleu marine tout en dentelles noires, en pierreries et fines coutures … Assez majestueuse pour imposer la reine qu'elle fut sans pour autant raviver les souvenirs douloureux de la sorcière qu'elle était.

Elle agrémenta sa tenue par une coiffure audacieusement non conventionnelle : cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon qui défiait les lois de la gravité malgré son manque de longueur, contrairement à ce qu'elle était capable de faire des années auparavant.

Bien sûr, elle traina les pieds mais repensa alors à la ferveur de son fils en l'imaginant en l'Evil Queen qui avait terrorisé toute une contrée, persécuté des villageois, chassé Snow de son château. Cette fascination, presque morbide pour son passé, avait de quoi amuser Regina mais pourtant, la vision de son arrivée au bal, devant tous ces yeux mi hagards mi terrorisés faisait naitre en elle une certaine incertitude quant à son petit effet.

Sans y penser plus, elle se retrouva dans sa voiture, habillée en reine, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle était déjà garée devant la mairie où se passait le bal.

Elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant, à voir entrer et sortir les habitants parés de leurs plus beaux atours : elle pouvait apercevoir Ruby et sa grande cape de velours rouge et Granny, dont le style ne changeait guère finalement. Marco, alias Gepetto, dans ses habits de menuisier royal … Tout cela la ramenait à un pays qu'elle avait fui … Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici ce soir ?

Et comme une réponse divine, son téléphone vibra : un message, Henry « _Ou es-tu ? _» Elle sourit alors et se lança. Dans une grande inspiration, elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle pouvait entendre la musique, les rires et le brouhaha ambiant.

Elle perdit sa belle assurance et en quelques instants, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur et, bizarrement, personne ne sembla la remarquer. Personne sauf …

« Maman ! »

Regina fixa son regard sur son fils, habillé comme le petit prince qu'il était. Il se précipita vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant, les yeux écarquillés « Wow … »

Elle en avait presque oublié sa tenue d'apparat qui bloqua Henry, mais aussi Emma, quelques mètres plus loin.

« La vache … C'est impressionnant. On visualise moins bien dans le bouquin. » concéda la jeune femme en fixant l'imposante stature qu'offrait Regina

« Remettez-vous ma chère, ce n'est qu'un costume. »

« Ouais, un costume mais en attendant, à l'époque, elle s'habillait constamment comme ça. » maugréa David dans l'oreille de sa femme qui n'y prêta guère attention.

« Regina … Te voir ainsi … de nouveau, c'est … surprenant. »

La jolie brune se félicita, en un sens, de son petit effet.

« Maman, t'as pas de balai ou de sceptre super magique ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Bah t'es sensée être une sorcière non ? »

« Et toi, où est passée ton épée ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le fourreau vide attaché à sa taille.

« Grand 'pa a pas voulu que je la mette … » dit-il d'un air déçu

« Alors, tu n'es pas un vrai chevalier. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil que son fils comprit de suite

« Bien, Henry, si on allait voir ce qu'ils servent près du bar ok ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça, fit un signe de main à sa mère et un sourire avant de partir. Un silence gênant plana alors sur le trio. Chacun se demanda alors qui avait bien pu avoir cette idée saugrenue de faire revenir un peu du Pays Enchanté à Storybrooke… De voir Regina habillée ainsi, ramena à Snow des souvenirs peu charitables envers la jolie brune.

Regina savait pertinemment le malaise qu'elle créait à chacune de ses apparitions, mais il fallait dire que les circonstances de celle-ci étaient si particulières, qu'elle-même ressentait une légère gêne.

« Bon … Bonne soirée Regina. » souffla Snow avant de prendre David pas le bras et de l'emmener plus loin vers Ruby, Archie et les autres. Après quelques secondes, ces derniers regardèrent en la direction où se trouvait Regina et bientôt, la rumeur fit le tour de la salle et chacun resta interdit devant la jeune femme.

Gênée mais fière, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille : elle préféra se diriger vers une table à l'écart, occupée par quelques clampins de passage. A son approche, ils se levèrent et décampèrent, laissant, du coup, la table libre. Elle s'assit alors, et chacun sembla s'accommoder à sa présence.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle fit quelques allers et retours entre le buffet et sa table tout en regardant les autres danser et s'amuser, elle décida que s'en était trop. Elle était venue, avait vu et … Avait fait sa BA. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir, une main entra dans son champ de vision.

Lentement, elle leva le nez et vit Hook, dans ses plus beaux atours de pirate « Ma reine. »

« Hook … »

« Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Elle sourit alors « Un temps révolu et que je n'aurais jamais du remuer. »

« Un souci ? »

« Peu importe. » dit-elle en se levant

« Vous partez ? »

« Ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue je crois. Moi-même, je ne me sens pas à mon aise. »

« Pourtant, cette soirée est le moment idéal pour montrer à tous qui est la plus belle de la soirée. Asseoir enfin votre suprématie aux yeux des autres. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire entendu « Certes. »

« Vous ne saurez partir sans avoir montré à tous ces badauds O combien sa Majesté est aussi la reine de la piste de danse ?! » Regina, amusée, haussa les épaules avant que le pirate ne lui fasse une révérence digne des plus hauts aristocrates « Majesté. » sa main tendue, Hook ne cilla pas une seconde avant que Regina ne daigne enfin poser sa main dans la sienne, acceptant silencieusement la danse proposée.

Elle se leva et se laissa conduire, sans un mot, sur la piste de danse. La musique était lente, s'apparentant à un slow, et bien vite l'audace de pirate paya : il glissa son crochet au creux des reins de la reine, prit, de son autre main, celle de la jeune femme et commença doucement à se mouvoir au rythme suave de la mélodie.

Regina, qui avait pour habitude de mener la danse, se laissa gracieusement faire, repensant au fait qu'elle n'avait probablement pas été invité à danser depuis un très long moment, y compris mariée à Leopold.

Pendant un instant, elle oublia que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur ce couple atypique qui avait de quoi faire peur : un pirate sans vergogne, une méchante reine. Le duo explosif de Storybrooke que chacun aurait pu craindre.

Mais le dit pirate s'en fichait bien à ce moment là : il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour sa partenaire cette dernière même semblait gênée de tant d'attention de sa part.

« Pour un pirate vous semblez à l'aise. »

Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur et charmant avant de pencher la tête légèrement sur el coté, comme s'il admirait le visage de Regina sous un autre angle, sous une autre lumière « Ma chère, j'ai bien d'autres atouts à faire valoir. »

Elle laissa un hoquet amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de détourner légèrement le regard pour s'appesantir sur leur main jointe. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti une main d'homme dans la sienne, un regard comme le sien sur elle ou encore une voix masculine frôler son visage …

Puis le souvenir de ses amants passés refit surface : Daniel, dont elle gouta à peine les lèvres chastement, Leopold qui fut amant malgré lui, et bien malgré elle, le génie, aveuglé par son amour pour elle, Graham, son serviteur en tout point … Aucun des hommes qui avaient passé sa vie ne fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour ce pirate dont la vengeance fut avortée, autant que la sienne d'ailleurs ?

« Rêveuse ? »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard bleu ciel, celui dont il avait du se servir afin d'obtenir les faveurs de bien des demoiselles. Elle l'imaginait aisément séduire la fille d'un riche entrepreneur afin d'en extirper les richesses. Elle imaginait les femmes à ses pieds, folles de son charme et de ses promesses. Elle imaginait bien des choses sur lui, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il l'invite à danser.

Elle lui sourit doucement et s'écarta une fois la musique finie. Elle aurait du partir à ce moment-là mais il la reconduisit à sa table, puis s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir, verres en mains, et de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Il déposa ce qui semblait être une vodka devant elle tandis qu'il s'était pris un alcool tout aussi fort. « Charmante soirée » lança-t-il sur un ton nonchalant

« Si l'on aime les parades inutiles et les futilités de ce monde. »

« Je trouve que ce monde offre certaines futilités attrayantes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ces … Bals ne sont certes pas les plus festifs que j'ai connu mais … La musique n'est pas mauvaise, la nourriture est bonne et l'alcool est sans nul doute d'une cuvée intéressante. » dit-il en levant son verre et de boire une gorgée de son breuvage ambré.

« Vous les pirates, vous contentez de peu de choses … » s'amusa Regina

« Certes. Mais ce soir, je me _contenterais_ de vous. »

Il se leva de nouveau et offrit sa main que, cette fois, Regina accepta sans réfléchir.

Et de nouveau sur la piste, il glissa son crochet pour le poser en bas de son dos. Sa main de nouveau dans la sienne, il approcha Regina de lui, la colla un peu plus à elle, cette dernière esquissant un léger soubresaut de surprise.

Au fil de la musique, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent pour se balancer lentement comme le tangage d'un bateau. Regina pouvait sentir le métal du crochet aller et venir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa main presser un peu plus la sienne. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus près à présent qu'ils ne les avaient jamais été.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre bien plus que la normale, ses yeux semblaient transpercer de part en part son corps. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

« Vous êtes magnifique ce soir ma reine. » lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recule, brisant le rythme avant de lâcher sa main.

« Regina ? »

Sans un mot, elle sortit de la salle, fendant la foule sans même prêter attention aux divers murmures sur son passage. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva dehors, la brise fraiche lui saisissant le visage elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était sortie dans prendre sa veste ou même son sac.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fixa les étoiles sur ce fond bleu nuit. Puis elle sentit se poser sur ses épaules, sa veste oubliée. Machinalement, elle posa ses mains sur chaque coté puis se tourna pour apercevoir le pirate, un air sérieux dessiné sur son visage.

« Ceci vous appartient je présume ? » dit-il en lui montrant son sac sac qu'elle attrapa sans cérémonie avant de détourner de nouveau le regard « Je pense avoir loupé quelque chose non ? Pourquoi ce départ si rapide ? »

« Pour rien. » lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture, talonnée par le pirate

« Regina ? »

« Bonne soirée capitaine. » dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés

« C'est ce que vous cherchez ?! » dit-il en brandissant fièrement les clés de voiture

Agacée, Regina esquissa une grimace « Rendez-les moi. »

« Pas avant d'avoir une explication. »

« Je ne vous dois rien. Mes clés je vous prie. »

« Accordez-moi une dernière danse alors. »

« Ne soyez pas idiots. Rendez-moi mes clés. » le ton devenait moins cordial et sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve, encore plus quand Hook s'approcha d'elle avec la ferme intention d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

A l'intérieur, la musique résonna, donnant un faible écho, à peine audible, à l'extérieur « Majesté, une dernière danse. » dit-il en lui tendant la main

« Et vous me rendrez mes clés ? »

« Et je vous rendrais vos clés. » concéda-t-il

« Très bien, très bien ! » lança-t-elle, excédée, avant de lui prendre la main.

Dans un vif mouvement, Hook l'attira à elle, et c'est à la faveur d'un lampadaire, et à la discrétion du parking désert, qu'ils entamèrent une énième danse. Elle remarqua bien que sa poigne était plus ferme, plus proche d'elle. Elle essaya d'esquiver son regard, plus perçant que celui d'un chat en pleine nuit et qui semblait lire à travers elle, comme s'il elle était aussi translucide que du verre.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe majesté ? »

« Cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! » argua-t-elle « De royal je n'ai plus rien si ce n'est de vague souvenirs d'une vie passée. »

« Seuls les idiots aveugles sont incapables de voir votre royale posture. »

Regina détourna le regard mais bien vite, Hook la fit se tourner de nouveau vers lui en glissant son crochet sous son menton. Le regard qu'il vit alors lui fit froncer les sourcils : un regard empli de larmes, de peine, de lassitude.

Pourtant elle avait de quoi être heureuse : elle avait sauvé Storybrooke, son fils avait de nouveau reconnu en elle sa mère, les gens même semblaient prêts à faire des concessions …

« Suis-je un si piètre danseur pour que vous pleuriez ? »

« Ne soyez pas idiot. » dit-elle en dégageant le crochet de sa main

« Idiot peut-être pas, mais ignorant certainement. Quelque chose m'échappe ? Vous avez de nouveau la reconnaissance de votre fils, vous êtes l'héroïne de l'histoire. »

« Si c'était aussi simple. »

« Ca l'est, de mon point de vue. Mais il semblerait que du votre, cela ne soit pas suffisant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas heureuse ? »

« Le bonheur … Quelle notion abstraite. »

« Votre charmant bambin ne suffit-il pas à votre bonheur ? »

« Je dois le partager avec une autre … »

« C'est mieux que rien. Et si vous cherchiez ailleurs ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

Il la colla un peu plus à lui alors que la musique résonnait bien plus encore à leurs oreilles, la berçant doucement alors que son visage s'approchait du sien « A quoi bon vouloir le bonheur si on a personne avec qui le partager ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet amusé « Et, évidemment, vous seriez le candidat idéal ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus encore, la faisant perdre son sourire assuré « Pourquoi pas. » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue, non loin de son oreille. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce doux contact charnel.

Il resta collé à elle, reposant sa joue contre la sienne, humant le parfum délicat de ses cheveux.

Pour un bref instant, elle se laissa aller à cette douce promesse et reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate. La musique s'intensifia, comme si elle voulait se faire entendre pour ne pas que cette danse ne se brise. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. L'un rêvant aux promesses de bonheur qu'il pouvait donner à cette femme trop longtemps brisée l'autre s'imaginant les paroles d'un pirate qui semblait vouloir repartir à zéro.

Ce n'est que les rires d'un couple sortant de la salle qui les extirpa de leur silencieuse danse. Presque gênés de s'être tant laissés aller, chacun détourna le visage, dont les joues étaient empourprés mais dissimulés, dieu merci par la pénombre ambiante.

« Mes … Mes clés je vous pris. » dit-elle en tendant la main

Hook esquissa un sourire et lui donna les clés sans pour autant détacher sa main de la sienne bien au contraire, il attira la jeune femme à lui et, dans un geste rapide mais efficace, il la colla de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa, de ce genre de baiser qui vous surprenait mais dont vous n'espérez pas qu'il prenne fin.

Un contact doux mais furtif, suffisant pour le pirate pour se rendre compte qu'il désirait ses lèvres bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Quant à Regina, son corps la trahissait : un frisson parcouru son échine, allant se loger dans sa colonne pour mieux la faire trembler … Etait-ce du désir ou un simple manque mêlé à de la curiosité ? Peu importe la réponse, la seule chose dont elle était sûre à ce moment précis c'est qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il réitère son geste.

Il sembla le comprendre et s'en rendre compte après avoir esquissé un sourire, il lui murmura « Une dernière danse ? »

Cette demande n'avait rien d'anodin, et tous deux savaient ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle s'écarta un peu, fixa ces yeux qu'elle avait désespérément essayé d'éviter toute la soirée à présent, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, comme si elle essayait d'apercevoir une étincelle de véracité et d'honnêteté … Le regard n'est-il pas le miroir de l'âme ? Si c'était le cas, alors ce qu'elle pouvait lire en ce moment-même la chamboula.

En tant normal, elle n'aurait pas hésité à l'emmener chez elle pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour, de ce genre de relation sexuelle sans lendemain, juste une histoire de coucherie entre 2 êtres qui voulaient simplement passer du bon temps, pour se voiler la face et ainsi que leur solitude dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais là, c'était différent : il lui offrait une alternative, une offre qu'elle était en droit d'accepter : repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Comme il le lui avait dis : elle était le héros, elle avait de nouveau la reconnaissance de son fils, avait-elle à présent le droit de penser à elle et d'envisager une vie respectable ?

Mais la respectabilité faisait-elle bon ménage avec un pirate ? Et surtout avec une reine déchue, une sorcière ? Que penseraient les gens en la voyant au bras de cet homme qui, voilà encore quelques semaines, étaient lui aussi le méchant de l'histoire ?

Ne penseraient-ils pas qu'elle était retombée dans ses travers ? Et Henry, que penserai-t-il de tout ça ?

« Hook … Non … » finit-elle par lâcher, non par manque de désir mais certainement par peur du jugement des autres

« Je vois. » dit-il en s'éloignant « Trop tôt peut-être. » signifia-t-il d'un sourire « Majesté, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Il fit une révérence avant de prendre congé, laissant la jeune femme quelques peu abasourdie : c'était tout ? Il avait tant insisté … Tout cela pour … Partir au final ? C'était peut-être mieux ainsi à vrai dire. Elle soupira, puis monta dans sa voiture.

Hook n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. De nouveau à l'intérieur, il ne trouva aucun intérêt au bal en lui-même, véritable mascarade, placebo d'une vie que les habitants de Storybrooke ne retrouveraient peut-être jamais. Et pour se consoler, ils revêtaient leurs atours passés, portaient des masques de carnaval pour ne pas montrer leur véritable apparence, masquer leur vie … Car il s'agissait bien de cela : jongler entre le passé et le présent, sans pour autant envisager un futur pouvant mêler les 2. Regina elle-même était le parfait exemple d'un passé révolu mais dissimulant un présent qui, finalement, ne donnerait aucun futur concret.

Il était déçu, non furieux, que l'on juge cette femme quand d'autres pouvaient être facilement pardonnés. Regina était une femme complexe mais c'était cette complexité qui rendait la tâche plus intéressante.

Un pirate pouvait-il être la solution ? Pouvait-il être, pour une fois à l'instar de Regina le héros à son tour ?

Finalement, il écourta sa soirée en passant en revue quelques alcools locaux. Peu habitué aux machines, c'est à pied qu'il marcha jusqu'au port où il rejoignit son navire.

Las et fatigué, il se traina jusqu'au pont. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de mettre les voiles maintenant ? De partir, s'envoler, disparaitre ? Qui s'en soucierait ?

Il s'accroupit alors et caressa le boute reliant le cordage au port. Il suffirait qu'il l'enlève pour que le navire dérive par-lui-même. Personne ne le regretterait … Personne. Mais avant qu'il n'imagine pouvoir le faire, le bois du pont craqua, de ce craquement caractéristique lorsqu'une personne marchait sur une latte vermoulue.

Il se leva et fit volte face ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et sur place.

« Regina ? »

La jeune femme était là, devant lui. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-elle ? Avait-il passé si longtemps à la soirée, car elle avait abandonné ses habits de bal pour revêtir quelque chose de plus conventionnel.

Elle était là, silencieuse, devant lui, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. S'il avait pu décrire le sentiment qu'il l'animait à ce moment précis, celui où il découvrit la jeune femme sur son navire, il aurait certainement dit qu'il était heureux.

Il s'approcha doucement, come s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et qu'elle ne s'envole tel un oiseau. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, essayant certainement d'entamer la discussion de manière traditionnelle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Regina était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait garé sa voiture. Elle était rentrée dans sa maison. Et la première chose qui la frappa fut le silence régnant, et la pénombre. Une maison si grande et personne avec qui la partager. Avant il y avait Henry, mais c'était avant … Même si les jours suivant leur sauvetage de la ville, il était souvent venu lui rendre visite, il n'avait jamais émis le désir de revenir vivre avec elle.

Alors oui, ce qui la frappa en premier fut l'absence et le silence.

Puis elle imagina ce que pourrait être les jours, les semaines et les mois qui suivraient … Seule dans cette maison. Son fils grandissant. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Maire de nouveau ? Pourquoi pas, personne n'était assez qualifié pour reprendre les rênes. Mais sa vie se résumerait-elle donc à dormir chez elle et passer sa journée dans son bureau ?

Non, elle était le héros de l'histoire, elle avait droit à une fin plus heureuse, peut-être sa fin heureuse. Mais seule ? Vraiment ?

C'est dans cet esprit que, par magie, elle se changea et remonta dans sa voiture. Comme en mode « auto guidage », elle roula en direction des docks. Elle se gara, imaginant milles scénarios afin de l'aborder et, finalement, quand elle monta à bord, elle se retrouva seule. Elle s'assit alors et attendit qu'il ne revienne, espérant qu'il ne serait pas accompagné d'une donzelle ramassée lors du bal.

Et finalement, il était là, en face d'elle, et les centaines d'amorces qu'elle avait imaginées s'envolèrent comme sable au vent. Alors elle resta là, prostrée, espérant pour que ce soit lui qui brise cet absurde et lourd silence.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Cette question la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle releva le regard et vit alors cette étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux du pirate. Se pourrait-il qu'il … Pouvait-elle espérer ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

« Je suis là … » dit-elle tout en avançant vers lui « … Parce que j'aimerais … » elle se posta à quelques centimètres de lui, tremblante, se haïssant d'apparaitre si fébrile devant lui. Hook, quant à lui, n'osait bouger, souhaitant à chacun de ses pas qu'ils les mènent vers lui. Il retint son souffle, encore plus quand son visage s'approcha du sien son cœur s'emballa quand les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les siennes pour entamer un doux baiser.

Quelques secondes passèrent, qui furent une douce éternité pour eux, puis elle se recula un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir encore distinguer ses iris bleu ciel dans cette nuit éclairée simplement des lampadaires du dock.

« Vous aimeriez ? » Souffla-t-il dans un espoir non dissimulé. Elle sourit de cet empressement, relatif à une curiosité légitime. Elle su alors et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle lui murmura :

« J'aimerais une dernière danse. »

**FIN**

9


End file.
